Future : The Hunger Games Legacy
by Phoenix Blast
Summary: Future is a Rebel leader, who has never found anyone he couldn't beat until he stumbles upon Katniss and Prim and turns his would upside-down, now Future must fight to save his new friend along with his rebel force. (This story takes place before the first Reaping) (Reviews Welcome)
1. Chapter 1

He stood , his hands pressed against both sides of the narrow alley eyes shut listening for the slightest sound. It was around Noon and to be honest it was freezing , even through his thick jacket the teeth of winter bit his arms making him shiver.

It was completely silent , then he heard it a loud BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! like someone was banging on a trashcan with a bat , he smiled opening his eyes before grabbing hold of the eave and pulling up onto the roof.

He unzipped his jacket and threw it off the side of the building along with his weapons except for his dagger , Lux , and a bungee cord , then he cupped his hands around his mouth and howled . It echoed down the streets before getting picked up by others on his team , four houses away someone else pulled onto the roof and stood parallel to him , they both looked back at the same time and saw thirty Peacekeepers running at full force towards them then they both took off running at full speed over the roofs and jumping over alleys.

They came to a stop three hundred yards away on a large house with gold trim , the boy which was probably seventeen, reached out his hand , he quickly handed one end of the bungee cord to the boy who tied it around his waist before giving a thumbs up.

He jumped into the house via chimney and landed on his hands and knees a burlap sack drifted down as well landing on his spiked hair, crawling over the floor he reached up and blindly grabbed a expensive looking vase and a box of quill pens before standing up ,shaking the bag off his head.

He looked around the house ,while putting multiple items in the sack, he noticed that everything was crisp and sharp edged which made him nervous that he could actually stab himself with a pillow. He found a plush bear that he quickly put in the bag along with a purse filled with capital currency, he was reaching for a jewel encrusted sword when a banging at the door made him jump.

"Show yourselves vile creatures." Someone yelled from outside .

He looked around panicked for a exit , that's when he noticed a large full scale window at the back of the house making him groan "Really a freaking window is Nitra trying to bloody kill me again." He then proceeded to yank on the rope which fell easily to the floor "Great even random guy got away." he muttered tying the sack to his back before taking a running start and slamming through the plate glass window at full force shattering it , a hail of gunfire followed him as he fell to the streets above. He landed near an old building hard , he got up and limped away fast feeling a piece of glass inside his left boot cutting the side of his foot.

He made it to the warehouse within an hour , leaning against the wall he slid down and groaned loudly , footsteps appeared seconds after but he didn't move he knew who it was.

"Great to see you made it back."

**_~HG~_**

**Rebels**

**Future DeOalto**

Rank : Rebel Leader

Age : 16 years

Height : 6 ft 3 in

Appearance : Bright Electric blue eyes with gold flecks , medium length black hair with streaks of gold and bright blue. Usually seen wearing a gold jacket (Gift from his mother) and a gold dagger he calls Lux.

History : As a young boy Future was at the top of his District 9 classroom , he made great grades and as a reward at nine his mother gave him a golden jacket that cost a fortune. But five years later his mother got sick with a illness that his father said even the top doctors couldn't cure he knew his father was lying because some weeks later after his mother passed his father, Naxtan , moved a woman into their house with her six children , he was mortified when he found a jar of Nightlock berries in the bottom of the pantry . He ran away that night to District 12 , and joined a Rebel Leader named Bax , who took him under his wing and taught him everything he knew , after Bax was killed by Peacekeepers protecting Future he took the Reigns and have been leading ever since .

Weapons : A gold dagger with a blackish blue handle , A black Staff with a gold falcon with sapphire eyes.

**Nitra Rage**

Rank : Strategist

Age : 15 years

Height : 5 ft 6 in

Appearance : Red eyes , Short strawberry blond hair . Usually seen with her twin swords strapped to her back along with red combat boots.

History : A dangerous District 1 career in training , Nitra was going to be in the Hunger Games at eleven until a group of Peacekeepers stormed her house they killed her parents and baby brother because they were given the wrong house to storm . She swore revenge on the Capital for the deaths of her family and became a Rebel. She discovered her unique talent for planning things out and was quickly promoted to Strategist.

Weapons : Twin swords Day , Silver with a white handle and Night , Black with a dark grey handle.

**Bats Talsten**

Rank : Inventor

Age : 16

Height : 5 ft 8 in

Appearance : Light brown hair with grey eyes. Usually seen wearing Bottle cap goggles.

History : Not much is known except he was abandoned at a young age. He successfully created Wing gliders, Whip Blades, Buzz cannons.

Weapons : Hiding.

**Tubbs**

Rank : Protector

Age : Unknown believed to be around 18

Height : 6 ft 9 in

Appearance : Muscled, tall and scary looking. He has brown spikey hair and dark green eyes, Usually seen with a multitude of hidden weapons including: Daggers, Throwing knives, Whip Blades, and Buzz cannons.

History : Where'd this guy come from?

Weapons : Daggers, Throwing knives, Whip Blades, Buzz cannons, Swords, Anything sharp.

**Weapons**

Wing Glider - 7 feet tall , 5 feet long glider with four connected flaps and a spring in the base allowing someone n ground level to take to the sky easily .

Whip Blades - 8 feet long with 5,000 tiny razors lining the edges

Buzz Cannon - A small gun that shoots stun bullets created when Bats found a Peacekeeper Arsenial


	2. Chapter 2

(Future's POV)

Standing there with a annoying smirk was Nitra looking quite pleased with herself.

"Leave me alone." He muttered rolling away from her

"Hey, get back here you volunteered to do the job." she said putting her foot between his shoulder blades.

"Well, I thought you said someone would distract the Peacekeepers."

"I did but the idiot got killed by a falling rock. Now get up we need to get moving unless you would like to be hung for Treason.

He moaned and rolled over shooting a evil glare at her before getting to his feet. "Fine let's get back to the pack before Bats burns down the warehouse again."

"Of course." Nitra said walking proudly from the building.

He stood there a couple seconds before following.

-FD-

They had been walking about a hour when Nitra unlatched her whip blade from around her waist slowly looking through narrow eyes.

"What is it ?" He whispered pulling Lux from its place in his boots.

"Behind the tree on your far left, two bodies same size." Nitra said dropping to the ground. He watched as she crawled towards the tree silently before jumping out, knocking the people from behind the tree.

One flew and landed on its stomach the other on its one lying on its back started whimpering "Ow, Nitra why'd you throw us?" He whined quietly.

The other raised its head before bouncing to her feet "And will do it again?"

"Of course, no real danger, just the runts." He thought rolling his eyes, but Nitra was royally pissed.

"Why were you hiding from us? I could've killed you, do you want to die?" She snarled, grabbing both kids by their shirt collars.

Zero, the boy looked terrified "We're so sorry, we just wanted to see the warehouse." He sniffled quietly.

While Viper, the girl was having the time of her life "Ya, can we see the warehouse?" She said reaching for Nitra's Whip blade.

"Nope and don't touch the blade."

"Please, Nitra." Viper whispered putting on a great pair of puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Nitra."

"I said no!"

"Please!"

"FUTURE!" She yelled making him jump were he was sitting.

"What?" He said pressing Lux into the dirt.

"Tell them."

He blinked slowly, and started crawling away.

He didn't get far before Nitra stepped on his back "Future." She growled angrily "Tell them."

He struggled a couple more seconds before giving in "I think they should comcome, you know to gain rebel experience." He said quickly adding a award winning smile.

She stood there stiffly, glaring at him before raising her foot from between his shoulder blades "You get on my nerves." She muttered.

Viper and Zero looked at each other and squealed "Does this mean we get to come?" Zero said jumping up and down.

"Yes." Nitra muttered winding her whip blade around her waist.

Future got to his feet cracking his shoulders on the way up "Okay children let me show you how to go rough." He said grabbing both kids hands and leading them off.

But Nitra had other ideas, she reached out and grabbed Zero's hand "Future if we show them around we do it my way." He let go and grinned "Fine." Then they took off down the path at full speed.

(Bats' POV)

He sat at the edge of the warehouse watching for peacekeepers,when he heard the arguing that announced the arrival of Future and Nitra. Bats watched as they walked out of the trees between them was Zero and Viper, two kids who Future looked after for some reason, Future of course was talking about giving the children sharp things.

"I think we should give Viper a sword." Future said looking at Nitra knowingly.

Nitra looked at him like he completely lost his marbles "Do you even know Viper? She'd kill somebody."

"Thats the point." He said putting his hands up like it was obvious.

That's when they reached the doors, Nitra put her hands over her mouth and howled loudly, from inside Tubs opened the doors , she turned and glared at Future "We're not giving her a sword, if anything I'll give her a dagger." She said before pulling the kids into the warehouse.

~KE~

(Katniss' POV)

She sat alone, after having a nightmare Prim went to lie with mom, leaving her to occupy herself with the corner she noticed her bow leaning against the wall, getting to her feet Katniss disrobed replacing her nightgown with hunting gear, before heading down stairs creeping past her mother's room. Leaving out the front door, she walked along the path silently, Gale wouldn't be up at this time he'd be at home with his family sleeping.

Which means she'll be alone on this hunt, which wasn't the world's safest thing to do, but their food supply was low so she was going on this journey anyway., with the cover of darkness as her aid. Reaching the edge of the forest she came to the fence that surrounded District 12, she stuck her foot into a link of the fence, pulling up and continued moving up the fence until she reached the top, at which she jumped, landing roughly.

As Katniss walked along the forest trail, she listened to the birds communicating back and a forth, it was so beautiful that she jumped when a different noise cut through the air, a wolf howl echoed, she stiffened drawing her bow she aimed towards the noise and fired.

What happened next was strange, the howl stopped but a voice broke the silence next "Hey! Shooting a people isn't nice." The voice belonged to a young girl, but this was shocking, it was dangerous for her to be in the forest let alone a little girl.

Katniss stepped forward "Show yourself, please." she asked watching the shadowed tree. After a couple moments a little girl appeared, she was no older than Prim and had short, spiky hair with bright light green stared at the girl and she stared back, looking quite pleased with herself "Why are you on my den brother's territory." she asked moving a little closer.

But before she could answer a boy fell out of the brush, he had bleach blonde hair and light blue eyes, the boy quickly found his footing "Viper, Future said not to go this far and now we're lost." He whined brushing a spider off his shoulder.

Katniss watched the children quietly "I didn't mean to Zero, I saw a rabbit and wanted to catch it for the others." The little girl, Viper, said moving to a nearby bush and pulled a dead rabbit from it. The boy Zero let out a groan "We're going to be in so much trouble." He was no older than Prim too.

"Who would allow twelve year olds to run wild in the forest." Katniss spoke up before she realized what she was saying "Why don't you come to my house and I'll see if anyone comes looking for you."

Both kids looked surprised but Zero immediately looked relieved "Really, thank you. See Viper now we can wait for Future at …" He looked at her and she realized that he was looking for her name "My name is Katniss, Katniss Everdeen."


	3. Chapter 3

(Katniss' POV)

Up early the next morning she waited until she was sure Prim, Zero, and Viper were still sleeping she left to look for who exactly lost to children, Katniss stalked up and down the the streets before stopping at the hob.

She was about to chow down on some of Greasy Sae's surprise stew when she felt a presence behind her, she turned to see Gale taking the seat beside her "Morning Catnip, you're up early."

She ate a spoonful of stew "Hey Gale, and I have to find the parents of some kids."

Gale looked at her surprised "Kids? Really Katniss,"

She would've said more but a boy a little younger then her appeared with a giant of a teen, the guy had bottle top goggles on and the giant had a large hammer strapped to his back

Goggles stepped forward "Uh Ma'am I happened to overhear that you found two kids, did they happen to look like this." He said the giant pulled out a little black box and pressed a button. A picture popped up in a see through screen, on the screen it showed a picture of Viper and Zero, who were asleep at her house.

"Yes, that's them." She said staring at the contraption in his hands, she'd seen Peacekeepers use a device that was similar only this one was different, it looked homemade.

The boy covered his face with his hands "Oh great, someone found them, I thought they were lost in the forest where are they?" He said looking around.

"Back at my house, I can show you." Katniss wasn't sure about these guys, but decided that if they hurt the kids she could easily shoot them with a arrow.

"That's awesome just, give me a moment." Goggles walked away from the open stall, stood in the middle of the aisle, and whistle loudly. It was a minute before anything happened, off of a nearby stall fell a teen, he stood brushing himself off , then walked over.

He smiled happily "Bats did you find them?" The teen said, she looked at him hard he looked really strange, his hair was black with Gold and electric blue streaks that matched his eyes perfectly.

Bats smiled "She has them, they're safe at her house."

"Great, for a moment I was scared they were hurt or captured by Peacekeepers." The boy said pulling his fingers through his hair, then the teen turned to the giant "Tubs, will you head to the warehouse and tell Violet and Nitra we found them. The large teen just grumbled and walked away in a odd direction.

"Thanks Tubs, now lets go get the children." he said putting his hand out to her "Hi, I'm Future." Future said grinning.

Katniss stated at his hand before shaking it slowly "I'm Katniss." She said glaring at him.

Future didn't notice he was too busy talking to Bats "While we're walking I want you to scope out the area."

Bats nodded before walking over to a nearby stall, climbing up easily and disappearing behind the buildings. Future looked over at her "Are you ready to go."

She stood there a moment "No I think I should just go get them while you wait here."

She waited for the anger that never came instead he nodded before sitting down "I understand, go ahead." Was all she heard as she walked away closely trailed by Gale.

-FD-

(Future's POV)

Future sat waiting, impatient while the girl, Katniss, went to go retrieve Viper and Zero. He ate a bowl of the weird soup, from the old lady at the counter, It was a combination of different meats which left a strange taste in his eating, he climbed a nearby tree, tying his recognizable jacket around a low easy to see branch before covering his face with a hat, and falling asleep.

(Katniss' POV)

She walked the path back home, slowly, Gale would try to wrap his arm around her, but she was not in the mood. Trailing behind them she could feel the eyes of Bats' between her shoulder blades. Katniss unlocked the door to the house she shared with her mother and sister, they were sitting on the couch Viper was braiding Prim's hair in a weird fashion making it look like she wore a crown of gold, while Zero lied nearby sleeping.

When Prim saw the door open, She rushed over happily "Sis, sis look at my hair." She said smiling before twirling around like a dancer, her hair was braided to her scalp on both sides of her head, while in the middle her hair was pinned into a bun.

She was really surprised that both kids were still there, She thought that one of that guys goons would've already broken in and got them "It's pretty Prim, now come along Viper wake up Zero someone said they're missing you."

She watched as the girl quickly grabbed Zero's legs and dragged him off the couch, Zero was up seconds afterwards trying to fix his ruffled hair and angrily glaring at Viper.

Katniss herded all three children from the house while Gale stayed behind to watch an announcement from the capital , leading them towards where she last the boy. They were half way there when she heard the sound of someone jumping off a roof and hitting a bunch of wind chimes, turning she saw the boy Bats limping, he smiled showing a pair of silver teeth sharpened and placed in the place of his canines.

"You guys are safe." He said falling to his knees and hugging the children.

"BATS!" Viper and Zero yelled in unison tackling the short guy.

After a few moments they were rolling on the floor laughing.

Zero got to his feet, bouncing happily "Where's Nitra and Future?"

Bats rose from the ground, which looked difficult with Viper attached to his leg like a clamp "I went back to where Future was waiting for us and told him you guys were safe, so he went back to the warehouse and is probably planning with Nitra."

Viper let go of Bats' leg and jumped to her feet "Planning what?"

Bats shrugged "He didn't say but I'm guessing y'alls punishments."

Which made both kids immediately start whining.

"But Bats, that's not fair they're going to make us clean all the weapons, again." Viper whined.

"Or clean all the dishes in the warehouse." Zero muttered folding his arm across his chest.

"Well you shouldn't have wondered off, and not told anyone." Bats said looking around slowly.

"But we didn't hurt anyone." Zero added kicking a rock from the path.

"Well your mothers almost killed Future, because she thought he sent you guys on a dangerous mission." Bats snorted putting up air quotes around dangerous.

"Oh!" Zero said picking up the rock and shoving it into his pocket.

Bats looked over at Katniss, before pulling out a bag and throwing it to her, inside was coins and by the weight it was worth about a house in the Seam, this made her stop, utterly shocked.

"Thanks for helping us find them, I can take them from here." Bats said as he continued to walk, both Zero and Viper waved goodbye, she waved back and watched as they disappeared around the corner.

Katniss got a strange feeling, and ran forward "Wait!" She yelled, but when she reached the corner they were gone, even though there wasn't a Alley in sight..


	4. Chapter 4

(Katniss' POV)

Katniss walked back slowly, quietly weighing the chances of Bats, Viper, and Zero being bag of coins were heavy in her pocket, that was another thing what kind of person carries around that many coins, did he want to get mugged?And what of Zero and Viper where'd they come from, and who were their parents?She was so deep in thought, that she was ran over by a large dog nearly the size of a horse , she let out a startled yelp.

"I'm so sorry, bad Dagger bad." She looked up to see a pair of dark violet eyes and short spiked hair, it was a strange girl wearing a white vest with purple spiked shoulder pads. The girl chastised the dog before offering Katniss her hand, she took it and got to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" The girl asked looking at her up and down.

"No, I'm fine" She brushing herself off.

The girl put out her hand, smiling "Good, I'm Violette but you can call me Violet." She looked at her for a moment before returning the smile

"I'm Katniss." She said shaking her hand briskly.

"Like the root?" Violet asked hooking up a leash to the dogs collar.

"Yep, and Violet like the flower?"

"You got it."

She stared at the girl, before realizing where she heard that name.

"By chance do you know two kids named Zero and Viper." Katniss asked staring her down to deter her from lying, she obviously didn't see it or didn't care.

"Of course I do." She said smiling.

"Okay good, do they belong to a guy named Bats."

Violet looked at her like she lost her mind for a moment before grinning "You're the girl who found them in the forest, thanks and yes they're his cousins."

Katniss thought about it and now that she heard what Violet said it kinda did all make sense now except one thing "Then who are Nitra and Future?" She asked remembering the strange teen she saw before.

"Nitra is our planner, She plans when we still, what we still, and who we give it to and Future is our Rebel leader." Violet added.

Katniss blinked back confusion "Okay I understand the planner, but a Rebel leader why would you need one of those.

"Because we're Rebels."

"Why would there be Rebels what is there to start a rebellion over."

Violet let out a snort "It's obvious President Snow, the Hunger Games, the Peacekeepers we're here to show them that they can't control us, so we are and we'd rather die than live in a world like this without trying even a little bit to change it. Now I have to head back to the Warehouse so I can start on dinner."

She didn't want her to go yet there was so many questions she wanted to ask, so she decided something before she even thought of it, and it will affect the rest of her life "Can I come with you?"

"Of course. "

"Are you sure, how do you know you can trust me?"

Violet turned slightly and started walking "Because you saved Viper and Zero, anyone else would've left the to die."

-KE-

Katniss walked along a old path that Violet had lead them onto, it felt like they'd been walking for hours though it was only fifteen minutes.

"When will we get there?" She whined, which was rather uncharacteristic of her but she has been up since sunrise, and she was tired

Violet was obviously enjoying her New friends misery "We're almost there." She said snorting

So they kept walking until a smaller, dustier path came off from the path they were on, Violet walked onto it and she followed suit quietly kicking rock along the path, she didn't notice that Violet had stopped and was now waiting for her to look up she kicked the rock so hard it hit side of the Warehouse with a loud ding.

Katniss looked up in amazement "That is NOT a warehouse!" She said rather loudly, cranking her head up.

Violet let out a laugh and grabbed her arm, before pulling her over. The "Warehouse" wasn't a warehouse at all but a large three story house protected by metal plates all around, at the front was a indenting that looked kinda like it could be a door, from behind the building she could hear the clash of metal on metal echoed over the trees "Nope not a warehouse, I honestly don't know why we call it that anyway so shall we go in."

"Yes but how, there's no handle."

"Simple I'll show you, cup both of your hands together, putting your right hand on top of your left, push them against your face and howl, and someone on the inside will open the doors."

She did as she was told "But why do I need to howl, they don't know me?"

Violet did the same before answering "Because they know someone is out here with me and if you don't howl they'll think you're holding me hostage and shoot you through your forehead."

Katniss nodded slightly "How do they know I'm here with you."

"Sensors in the trees and under the ground can see heat signatures, which means they will see to red blobs, showing there are two people instead of one, now let's go in before night falls."

She nodded briskly and they cupped their hands to their faces, Violet howled first hers was clear and sounded really musical, but when she tried it sounded shaky and half way through she had a coughing fit, Violet tried to keep her cool but failed and Katniss could see she was trying hard not to laugh, she was going to st something but the whirling of gears stopped her. Looking over, she watched as the door lifted from the bottom it took a couple seconds for it to reach the top, standing behind the door was a cocky looking girl.

"Hey Violet, where have you been I was about to send one of the boys after you." That's when she noticed Katniss standing nearby " Who's this." She said smiling and stepping from the doorway.

Violet grinned "Sorry Nitra and this is Katniss, she's the one who saved Zero and Viper." She said pushing Katniss towards Nitra.

Nitra smiled a giant smile "Thanks come on, I'll show you around"

Katniss followed Nitra and Violet through the warehouse, it was obvious that they knew the house well. They were only on the first floor when a guy appeared out of no where holding his bleeding arm, Nitra stopped and watched for a moment before continuing.

She was still watching him though "Nitra is that guy okay?"

But it was Violet who answered "Don't worry that was Draco, he was a disease that makes him bleed at random times."

Katniss nodded before looked around at the bright living area they were in "Where are we going?"

Nitra walked up to a very large door at the back of the room and pressed a button, the door split down the middle, before she spun around with a mischievous smile on her "I'm taking you to meet the boys, the right way this time."


	5. Chapter 5

(Future's POV)

Future lied under the blankets of his bed completely hidden beneath them, his eyes were closed but his mind was wide open, listening to the clattering of swords in the courtyard. Zero slept on a twin size bed nearby, snoring rather loudly for a kid so small. He would be sleeping in Bats' room but, true to his nickname, Bats was nocturnal and usually worked on his gadgets at night. He rolled over, glaring towards the door as the sounds of stomping boots came down the hallway outside the door, the door opened slightly and his best friend, Neo, poked his head in.

"Good morning, princess." Neo said grinning stepping in.

Future looked over and threw a giant pillow at him "Go away." He growled, burying his face in the pillow.

Neo dodged the pillow "Come on, Nitra wants all the guys downstairs for some reason."

He groaned, rolling off the bed sluggishly "I hope we aren't getting another lecture about, where not to use the bathroom." He complained, pulling some shorts over his boxers.

Neo rolled his eyes, shaking Zero awake "I know right, you'd think the girls would be happy if we peed outside."

Zero climbed out of bed, quickly removing his multitude of dagger at which he slept with "I think that would be a rather comical conversation." Zero yawned stripping out of his pajamas and replacing that with his rebel attire.

Future opened the door, stepping into the caliginous hallway, followed suit by the other boys along with a few who'd been waiting in their rooms for him. He couldn't help but notice that the others thought the same as Neo, that they were about to get a lecture.

-~FD~-

When he walked into the living room every other guy was there already, there are fifteen of us each has a different job from Recon to cook. He sat on the middle couch which sat against the wall parallel to the door, while two other couches sat against the walls perpendicular to the door, reposed on the back of the sofa. His eyes grew heavy and within moments he was snoring loudly.

(Neo's POV)

Neo watched the door, pulling his fingers through his raven hair. He could hear Haeron and Zanil talking quietly on the other side of the room, the conversion was about who would be a better leader Violet or Tubs. He was about to chime in when the door swung open, and Viper stepped amidst the crowd of boys, she smiled before waving everyone forward.

"Come on guys, Nitra's waiting downstairs." She said leading the group out the door.

Neo followed suit, totally forgetting Future was sleeping on the back of the couch.

As they walked down the hallways, Zero appeared at the front of the group alongside Viper "Wait." The thought stopping "Who the heck is Zero related to? Viper was related to Bats, but where did Zero come from?" He zoned out so much that he ran into the back Zanill, who angrily hissed at him when Neo yelped.

"Shut up, I'm trying to listen to Nitra talk about the girl." He snarled turning back towards the front of the group.

He flinched then looked around surprised, he stood in the middle of the training fields, surrounded by the other guys. Nitra stood at the front of the group speaking in a vociferous voice that echoed in the large clearing, next to her stood a girl that probably had a lofty personality due to the fact that she barely looked over at them, and was ignoring their presence. He glared at her ,unknowing that he started leaning against a loaded cannon gun, that was usually used for battle training. It began to move, slowly at first before gaining speed, Neo fell backwards. He rolled over, watching in horror as the cannon struck the side of the warehouse, with a resonating boom.

(Future's POV)

He jumped back in sleep, sending him rolling off the couch, before landing on the ground with a loud thud. Future was on his feet, running through the warehouse at top speed, he stopped suddenly at a window and looked down. At ground level Nitra had her hands around Neo's neck and was partially strangling him, while everyone else looked on, not particularly surprised.

Future stifled a groan "Great, Nitra is about to kill Neo, again. Time to save the warehouse idiot." He muttered searching for a easy way to save him. At the end if the building outside a window was a rope, of course a normal person would just climb down and pull them apart, sadly Future was not that kind of person. He grabbed the rope grinning like a maniac, standing at the he looked down and waved a couple of the other guys waved back, others shook their heads. After a couple moments he stuck his foot in a loop of the rope and jumped, it was exactly ten seconds later that he realized it was a really bad idea.

(Katniss' POV)

She couldn't believe that guy slammed a cannon into the Warehouse. Katniss watched as Nitra choked him angrily, while Violet yelled at him angrily, after a while he stepped forward and pulled her off of him "Nitra calm down, it was probably an accident." Nitra let go before kicking Neo again making Tubbs hold her back. She was so distracted that Violet's scream to look out didn't reach her ears until after she was swinging through the air, closed her eyes and went limp until a voice yelled over the wind.

"Don't go limp, I'm trying to keep you from falling." Katniss' eyes shot open as she glared up angrily, she knew the boy instantly, it was the guy from yesterday he held her around her waist, chest to chest.

She started wiggling infuriated "Why'd you grab me?" She snarled looking back

Future held the rope with one hand, while holding Katniss with the other "I wasn't aiming for you but your body got in the way."

"Oh yea, who were you aiming for then."

"Neo, but to be honest I'm happy I missed."

She looked at him narrowing her eyes "Why?"

He looked down at her "Because this position we're in it, would be awkward with a guy."

"And what makes you think this isn't awkward for me."

He shrugged as much as he could in that position "Well I look presentable today."

She rolled her eyes at him "When we get down I'm going to kill you." She muttered looking down.

Neither noticed when Nitra whipped out her Whip Blade and swung it, slicing through the rope and the only thing holding them up. They both fell hitting the ground roughly, Katniss let out a painful moan, watching as Tubbs picked Future up by his shirt collar, briskly dusting him off. Violet did the same for her, but when she touched her legs, Katniss let out a yelp of pain. Nitra appeared looking absolutely terrifying "Look what you did, you better hope that's not broken Future!"

Future flinched "Sorry Katniss." He muttered quietly.

But Nitra wasn't finished yet "Take her home and when you get there apologize again, understand?" She snarled the last words forcefully.

Future grabbed her hand and pulled quickly out of the clearing, not stopping until they reached the gate "Man she is scary, sometimes." He muttered laughing lightly.

Katniss grinned, before her leg sparked with pain again, making her flinch. Future saw and put her arm around his shoulder, making sure he supported all her weight "Okay, lets get you home, Katniss." He said leading her down the path.


End file.
